Xenophilius and His Utopia
by alyssasizzle
Summary: Written for my US History class, in the year 2200, Xenophilius Lovegood decides to build A Utopia. Random homework assignment, One-Shot. R


**A/N: Hi everyone! It is I! :) now, this was something that I wrote as a homework assignment for my US History class. About Utopias or whatever. And I thought Xenophilius was a perfect choice for a main character, dont ask me why, it just came to me. so ENJOY!**

Xenophilius and His Utopia of All Things Quirky, and Nice.

_I pledge allegiance to A Utopia,_

_Of the United Kingdom above Glasgow,_

_And to the Lovegood's for which they stand,_

_A united nation, under mother, _

_Indivisible, with delight, and, _

_Obscurity to all._

In the year 2200, a certain Xenophilius Lovegood thought it best to rid his city of dark, and evil, and fill it with light, and goodness. _A Utopia_, Xenophilius thought to call

his city. This peculiar city sat perched atop many trees in the middle of a forest in Glasgow, Scotland. Xenophilius was known for his weird ways, but as founder and

mayor of His Utopia, the residents didn't seem to mind. They happened to like the refreshing way he ran his city. Though they didn't know his true purpose for building

it. Xenophilius decided that since there were many years where the Government controlled everything that everyone did, he was going to rid his city of all

Government. (Other than himself, of course.) His city, that hung in mid-air above the forest of Glasgow, Scotland, looked to most people, like a large robin's egg. The

city was enclosed in a large robin's egg blue shell. Many tourists came only to see the magnificent orb hang in mid-air above the forest. But as many residents of this

metropolis will tell you it is much more magnificent on the inside. The whole inside of the egg was alight with beautiful lights that made it look like the sun was actually

shining inside of the shell. At night it was even more brilliant, the sky above looked like there were a million stars shining brightly. The grounds of Xenophilius' city

were perfect; they were always neatly groomed, and litter-free. Though there were no windows to the outside, there was always plenty of fresh, crisp, clean air. The

air was never contaminated by sick gases, and ill pollution. The citizens of the town were as healthy as ever. There was a hospital, but since rarely anyone ever fell ill,

the hospitals staff dedicated most of their time to researching dieses and cures for anything and everything. There was an excellent education system here too. The

teachers were superb and no child rebelled, and they enjoyed going to school, and learning. Now all of this may seem nice, but there were other things in Xenophilius'

Utopia that were odd, strange, quirky, and utterly absurd. The homes that the residents dwelled in varied to each of the houses owners. A tall, spindly man with

funny purple hair lived in a home that was narrow and tall, and had a funny purple rooftop. Down the street lived a stout woman who always seemed to dress in

bright yellow, and had neon pink hair occupied a wide, squashed looking home, that was a very vibrant shade of pink. Across the river that flowed through the middle

of the Utopia, lived a family with many children, all looking similar, their hair were all the same vibrant shade of red. So naturally, their house was very large, lopsided,

and messy looking, with a bright red roof. At the far side of the city, lived Xenophilius and his family. Perched atop a magnificent hill, was a beautiful blue house, with a

creamy white rooftop. This was where the river started, from a pond in the Lovegood's backyard. The river flowed majestically through the town, and also provided

the city with clean, pure water. Now, Xenophilius stands with glittering blond hair that reaches his shoulders, and vibrant dark, sapphire blue eyes. He was tall, only

moderately so. He was a kind-hearted man, who was eccentric to say the least. His family, or rather his daughter, a sixteen year old Luna Lovegood, stands at full

height that is 5'1. She inherited her fathers shimmery blond hair, and his sapphire blue eyes. However inheriting her mothers height, and inquisitiveness. Though the

mother Lovegood had long since lived, having passed shortly after the opening of Xenophilius' Utopia, she is remembered every Tuesday at a large fountain that

stands at the base of the hill where the Lovegood's live. The fountain is the shape of a woman, gracefully standing and glancing skyward. This is said to be the late

wife of Xenophilius. Now, as the Lovegood's were very well known for, was their, quirkiness. The world below them shunned their different ways, and the ones who

admired the Lovegood's followed them to a Utopia that reflected its maker. Everyone in respect to Xenophilius promises never to judge, and to always use respect

and kindness to all. They all brought with them their own unique styles, likes, and traditions. This is what Xenophilius wanted. A whole metropolis of followers to him.

This is exactly why he decided to build a city that hung gracefully about the trees of Glasgow, Scotland. Xenophilius wanted an army of followers, followers who were

loyal, and brought their own style to it. This is what he wanted. An army of light, to fight the darkness below them.

**Final A/N: thanks for reading! :) and just a heads up, that ending, totally wrote itself ;)**

**-Alyssa**


End file.
